


Like that would ever happen

by mee4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Bullying, Closeted Character, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, It's like everything, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out, POV Stiles, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Scars, Secrets, Shower Sex, Smut, Teenage Derek, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, bi derek, encouragement kink, mostly smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't hear the other boy coming before the water is turned on in another shower to his right. It makes him jump, stand up straight and the only thing that makes him neither run away as fast as he can or have a full on panic attack right there is the shock of who is standing beside him. Derek. Derek fucking Hale. </p><p>Or the one where Stiles and Derek keep each other's secrets despite the fact that they hate each other and they might also be sleeping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like that would ever happen

**Author's Note:**

> This one is so long, like how? But it is also the most graphic thing I have ever written, jesus. Please enjoy. I have. 
> 
> This whole thing is based on [this gifset](http://howdoyoudefinelying.tumblr.com/post/132722802322/teamsciles-sterek-high-school-au-derek-hale%20) that I found so also a big shout out to teamsciles@tumblr!
> 
> I highly appreciate feedback and you are also more than welcome to point out spelling or grammatical errors since English isn't my first language.

Stiles has never shown himself naked. To anyone. Okay, except for Scott, but he doesn't really count since he’s Stiles’ best friend. And he only means after the car accident four years ago after which being shirtless is one of his least favourite ideas. He is left with scars. Gashes over all of his torso and some on the back, and yeah sure, they have faded nowadays but they are still a kind of purple-pink and they rise out from his chest, some of them as much as a couple of millimetres. He hates them and hasn't had the nerve to show them to anyone except his bro. He always stays last in the locker room after PE or lacrosse training, or he simply just goes home after practice, taking his shower behind a locked door. To get to be alone in the locker room always takes time, high school boys are extremely slow showeres. He can't think of a single time it hasn't made him late for his next class. Stiles tends to take short ones, doesn't want to risk the fact that he might be seen any more than absolutely necessary. Today, he is alone for all of two minutes. The water is pounding him across his back, he stands leaning his forehead against his arm that’s laying across the tiles in front of him. He doesn't hear the other boy coming before the water is turned on in another shower to his right. It makes him jump, stand up straight and the only thing that makes him neither run away as fast as he can or have a full on panic attack right there is the shock of who is standing beside him. Derek. Derek fucking Hale.

It is almost comical that _he_ is going to be the first to see Stiles’ secret. Or, scrap that, _is seeing_ Stiles’ secret. Because he is looking. Staring really, at Stiles’ chest and Stiles don't know how to move his body. He has been hiding this for years and has practically not even been close to being caught off guard with it. Especially not with his pants, literally, down too. He thinks that Derek must be a freaking ninja to have sneaked up on him like that.  
  
“So I guess that cat’s out of the bag,” Stiles tries to joke and fails miserably when he almost chokes on the words. Because, really, the boys in his class have been teasing him about his refusal to shower with them since he’d stopped.  
  
_“Maybe he has a very small wiener.”_ It had started off as a joke, Stiles wasn't ever sure who’d said it, but the more time that passed, they kept the guessing going.  
  
_“Maybe he has warts.”_  
  
_“Maybe he grew an extra nipple.”_  
  
_“Maybe he has a constant boner.”_  
  
“Maybe he's scared y’all want to get into his pants if you see him naked,” Stiles had said one day and everyone had laughed, and it had been more _with_ him than _at_ him that time.  
  
“Like _that_ would ever happen,” Derek had said and there was the air of “at him” back again.

Now Derek knows. It would probably be the topic on everyone's lips for the next couple of weeks. He has shirt pulls and aggressive teenage bullshit to expect and there is no way out of it. Derek is undoubtedly going to tell the rest of their class, this is a four-year-old problem that they'd had and now there is a resolution. It doesn't matter that Derek had stood up for him against Jackson last week when he'd planned to fill Stiles’ locker with dirt (not that Stiles should know this, he just do because Scott had overheard the other two boys talking) and it doesn't matter that Stiles made Aiden delete that video of drunk Derek from a month ago because Derek doesn’t even know it had existed. It doesn’t matter because they hate each other and Derek is a fucking douche bag. A very, extremely hot douche bag, but a douche bag none the less. Everyone is going to know that the little queer, gangly clown Stilinski has ugly scars.

He is snapped back to reality when Derek clears his throat and opens his mouth to speak but he doesn't say anything. The water is still running over them and Stiles realises he has no idea what so ever to how much time has passed since Derek got there and Stiles’ mind had wandered away. Now Derek stands with his mouth agape and if he doesn't say anything soon, Stiles will crawl out if his burning skin and die under the bleachers. He feels flushed all over, not because of the warm water, but because Derek’s gaze never goes away. He is going to beg Derek to _please, please, don't tell_ but he doesn't get the chance. Derek has moved. Into Stiles’ shower. Stiles promises he hadn't planned to look down. Really, his eyes do things sometimes that he is in no control of and this was one of those moments. There is an overly attractive guy standing naked beside him, so he does understand why his eyes did like that but he still winces at himself. Except. Derek is half hard. And that sends responses to his own dick, because Derek is standing right there and he’s getting _hard. For god's sake._ If Stiles had had a tiny bit of self-control, he hadn't whimpered when Derek fingers wrapped around him. He doesn't have any self-control at all.

The water have stopped running. It is dripping a bit, pools around their feet and they are both still wet and slick but it is quiet. Derek jerks him slowly, setting a low pace and speeding up only a fraction at a time. Stiles is doing his best not to moan or squeak or any other number of embarrassing sounds he wants to let out or let happen. His mind is racing because this was just not normal at all but he can't seem to get any cohesive thoughts to stay in his brain.

If Stiles was surprised that Derek Hale was jerking him off in the school’s showers, it is nothing compared to the surprise he feels when Derek grabs his right hand, curls his fingers over Stiles’, then over his own cock and begins moving them both. Derek has his eyes fixed on their moving hands and Stiles think he looks almost ashamed. And yeah sure, _Stiles_ is a bit ashamed, he always is, but Derek is never embarrassed, about anything. The look disappears almost completely when Stiles regains control of his motor functions and tightens his grip and continues the motion that Derek had started. Derek lets go with the hand he has over Stiles’ fingers and so there they are. Jacking each other off and Stiles wonders how the hell they've come to this. He doesn't really care about that when Derek slides a fingertip over the head of his dick and continues doing so everytime he pulls down. Questions could come later, Stiles is going to come now.

He sucks his whole lower lip into his mouth, bites down and squeezes his eyes shut. He can **not** be looking at _Derek Hale_ when he comes the first time with another human, even though said boy is the same one who gives him the orgasm. And does he give it to him all right. Stiles tips over the edge in what he think was almost record time and so _much_ it is definitely a record amount, by a long shot. He continues to both keep his eyes closed and stroking Derek because you don't just stop, do you? But he snaps his eyes open when Derek almost growls, low in his throat and comes too. It is the single most pornographic thing Stiles has seen in real life. Derek is dripping with Stiles’ own cum and his eyes are half open and he moans deep and he comes over Stiles’ lower belly and he is so hot that Stiles just wants to come all over again. And shit, he should not be thinking like that.

Derek pushes the button for the shower they are both standing in and it starts spraying them with medium warm water. He washes quickly. Stiles stands there, staring at the other boy and can not really believe what just happened. Derek leaves him in the shower, grabs his towel from a hook and if Stiles doesn't say anything now, he won't have another chance. He opens his mouth and takes a deep breath.  
  
“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek says between his teeth, rounds the corner out of the room and leaves Stiles dumb found.

~~

Stiles doesn't hear anything about his scars from his classmates the next day. Or the day after. He is walking around on egg shells, waiting for the other shoe to drop but it never does. He only sees Derek a few times in class. Derek who very unsubtle and painfully ignores him. It isn't like it is anything unusual, pretty much everyone usually ignores Stiles the best they can. To everyone's despair he is not easily ignored with his ADHD making him jumpy and fidgety and his bad case of “I can't even open my mouth without sarcasm spilling out” there is just so much you can ignore.

But Derek gives Stiles a run for his money. So Stiles has no other choice than to corner him in the bathroom on their lunch break, to set things a little more straight. Gay. Bi. Whatever. Derek is washing his hands when Stiles opens the door to the boys' bathroom and quickly leans back against it after he’s closed it. For what he can see, there is no one else there.  
  
“So you're one of those “get what you want and then leave a girl hanging”-types, are you?” he asks Derek and the black haired boy turns his head towards him. "You can't ignore me forever,” Stiles quickly adds.

“It has only been two days,” Derek says dryly as he dries his hands on some paper towels, “and it's not like we usually hang.” Stiles rolls his eyes. Derek has walked up to him, but Stiles is still blocking the door. “Get out of my way, Stilinski.” His voice sounds like he is putting in a lot of effort to make it sound as gleeful as it does. And it doesn’t even sound gleeful.  
  
“No way, Hale, no can do. Nope. Not possible,” Stiles says because there is no way Derek can just jerk him off and then don't talk to him about it. There is also no way Derek Hale would stumble over a secret and then not spread that shit like herpes. Then again, there is no way Stiles could have ever had a sexual encounter with said boy, that is absurd and yet here they are.  
  
“Come on, Stiles.”

There is a sting of anger in his voice but Stiles can’t help himself as he says, “So right there, did you mean “come on, Stiles, don't make me kick your ass to get out of this room” or did you mean “come on Stiles” like you did Tuesday?” There is a quiet heart beat, well Stiles’ heart doesn’t beat but it would have done it quietly if it did. “Why haven’t you told anybody?” Stiles asks, just to break the silence, just to get his heart beating again and just to get Derek to say something. And then Derek does it again. He is already in Stiles’ personal space but then he takes Stiles’ hand and drags him violently into the closest stall. Stiles has no time to process or protest and when he finally gets a grip, Derek is zipping down his own fly. There is not very much space, so even though they have their backs to the opposite walls, they are more than close to each other. Stiles unzips himself too, fingers frenetic and shaky, shit, this was not how it was supposed to go. He isn't complaining though. Definitely not complaining when there are hands on very special places. There seems to be little time to get clothes off because Derek is still wearing all of his, just hitched down pants and boxers down just enough. Stiles is a bit slower and Derek even fucking pats his hands away and reaches into his underwear.  
  
“I’m not...” Derek says at the same time as he does so and stops for a second. “I’m not going to tell anyone, you don’t _have_ to do this. I’m not gonna say anything either way.” It takes Stiles a second to grasp what the fuck Derek is talking about, but when he does, he just grins and Derek’s hand starts moving. Stiles doesn't need Derek to guide him this time. He mirrors Derek’s every move and it makes Derek squirm under him, makes him put his loose hand on Stiles’ shoulder and lean a bit closer. There are squeaky sounds echoing in the bathroom and Stiles realised it’s his own noises. He quiets down the best he can and it almost seems like Derek is jerking him harder every time he holds in a groan. Like he wants Stiles to let the whole school know what they are doing on the toilet. Fuck, they are literary doing it in the bathroom.

It takes a bit longer for Stiles to come than the first time. It is less naked and less wet and less of the slow, but it is also amazing. His breathing is hitched and staggering and Derek’s sounds pretty much as wrecked as him. When Stiles starts to shake slightly Derek manhandles him so that Stiles has his back to Derek’s front and his forehead pressed to the stall’s wall. There is just enough room for Stiles’ cock and Derek’s hand and Stiles has nowhere else to look but down at it. His head has a deep purple color and Derek’s hand is _so big_ and he doesn’t want to look away even if he could. He can't contain a small cry when he finally comes, in Derek’s hand and on the wall. He is out of breath by this time and he almost sees stars when he feels Derek tug at his t-shirt.  
  
“Get this off, get this off, get this off,” Derek repeats himself and not really sure what is happening, Stiles does as Derek asks. Realises only afterwards that he didn’t even think about the scars. He can hear Derek breath like he hasn’t had air for several hours and just then remembers that he hasn't touched Derek at all since they switched position. He is about to turn around and return the favour when Derek tangles his dry fingers through Stiles’ hair and pushes his face lightly to the cool metal of the wall. Stiles sucks in a deep breath but relaxes when he hears that the other boy is _jacking himself off._ He whines, because **hot** , and he feels the warmth of Derek’s spunk across his back just a couple of seconds later. Derek doesn't make much sounds except for one of those growling sounding noises just before he comes.

Derek cleans Stiles off. Stiles is grateful, there would have been no way he could’ve reached all the places the paper is wiping across his spine. They’re quiet. They help clean the wall of the booth as well as they can manage and when they step out, Stiles laughs. The situation is just so fucking weird. Derek snaps his gaze to him, as if to see if Stiles is laughing at _him_. He isn’t, so he just asks with a smirk if this is going to be a recurring thing. Grunting, low eyebrows and eyes that don't meet his is the only thing he gets in response before he’s left. He looks himself in the mirror and tries to smoothen down his hair where Derek has ruffled it. All his hair, that is.

~~

It does become a recurring thing. In various places in school, in various states of undress. Stiles stops trying to talk about what they’re doing somewhere between the fourth and fifth time. Instead he starts teasing. When they're in the middle of things, he starts asking Derek if he likes it, when he touches him, does he like it when he does like that, he asks if Derek wants to come, begs Derek to come for him, he says that Derek’s hands on him feels so good, he says that he himself is going to come when he’s about to. Derek doesn’t answer with words, just moans and gasps in pleasure and it takes Stiles a bit longer than he cares to admit to realise that it’s not really teasing he does, it’s dirty talk. And Derek definitely likes it.

~~

They have done it a couple of more times, before Stiles tells Scott. He blurts out something along the lines of “hey, I had sex last week, with another human being and now we’re kinda doing it on a regular basis, anyway, so what are we making for dinner?” and Scott stares him down with eyes so huge Stiles thinks Scott has a condition. Three questions are on Scott’s lips for the rest of the evening. Why didn’t you tell me right after this happened? How was it? And: Who the hell is he doing it with? Stiles shrugs his shoulders to the first question, says that he was so fucking surprised, he didn’t really grasp it for the first couple of days and after that it just was a bit too embarrassing to say anything around anyone else. This was the first time the two of them was just the two of them, without Allison, any of their other friends or one of their parents. To the second question he answers that it’s the most incredible thing that has ever happened to him. He tells Scott that he even has his shirt off at times and it makes Scott tell him two things that Stiles hasn’t even thought about. He thinks Stiles must trust this person a whole lot and he thinks that Stiles _likes_ this person a whole lot. It’s a bit hard to tell his best friend that he’s screwing a guy he both doesn’t trust and doesn’t actually like (except for his abs, because really, who doesn’t appreciate Derek Hale’s abs?) without actually telling him who it is. Because he can’t do that. For all Stiles knows, Derek is nowhere out of the closet and Scott would probably let it slip to someone that his bestie was screwing the star of the lacrosse team. And especially since he would probably get dark red ears anytime he was near Derek from there on and they were on the same team for christ sake. He didn’t _want_ to out Derek either. There are no better words, so Stiles tells him that it’s “complicated”. He does tell him that it’s a closeted guy, so he can’t really say anything else and Scott seems to understand.

~~

Stiles hasn’t really ever been _in_ the closet. He came to his first day of high school with a shirt that said “Here, queer, wanna bang?” and gotten sent to the principal’s office. They hadn’t cared about his failed attempts to try make it into a sexual preference matter - when it clearly wasn’t that part of the shirt they had something against - and was made to wear the shirt inside out for the rest of the day. His dad had just rolled his eyes and hid his face in his hand, wondering how he could’ve gotten a child that got himself into trouble the very first day. He hadn’t dwelled so much in the fact because Stiles practically made sure he got in trouble every day. He wore the shirt as a pyjama shirt for all of freshman year. Danny was the only one who had asked him if he was gay and he’d just replied “nah, I swing the bi-way.” There hadn’t been _much_ teasing because Danny had come out just a couple of weeks later, gay and all, and he was one of the really popular guys. He did get the queer-word shoved in his face at times, especially when he wore some of his other pride shirts, but he usually tried to laugh it off and overly flirt with the person who used it. It worked pretty effectively. So Stiles doesn’t know what it feels like to not be out. Derek seems to know, because Derek is in the closet. Stiles tries to ask a couple of times, but he can’t hold that kind of conversation with the guy when they aren’t screwing, even less when they are.

~~

They have been doing it for about two weeks. Sloppy handjobs in the bathroom, more intense ones in the showers after PE last period and after lacrosse training. Stiles doesn’t want it to stop, not really, he thinks getting off with someone else is one of the best things since the invention of toast but he also feels like he isnt’t really… content. Derek doesn’t kiss him. Doesn’t touch him in a lot of other ways than his dick. He doesn’t want to talk about it. It is driving Stiles practically insane that he can have something but it isn’t _something_ for real. And they never really move forward in a sexual way either. Stiles wants to try the world and Derek seems to have no intention in doing so.

So maybe he goes a bit far. Derek shows up at his house one day, all of a sudden in Stiles’ room when he is watching Queer as Folk on Netflix in his bed, because it’s like eight in the evening and he had no plans to have any type of company. He sits up when Derek enters after a short knock - without waiting for an answer - and does not even have time to greet him or ask him what the fuck he’s doing there before Derek speaks.  
  
“The door was open so I let myself in.” Stiles wonders how Derek knows where he lives and makes a mental note to remember to lock the door before bed. His dad is on the night shift.  
  
“So, what’s up?” he asks as he puts the computer away and moves on the bed so he sits with his feet on the floor.  
  
“You’re my partner for the AP Bio project,” Derek says and it is not at all what Stiles had imagined he’d say, and he has imagined **a lot** of possible scenarios. And a couple of impossible ones. He pulls himself together enough to answer.  
  
“Oh, is that so?” With a “you really think you can just decide that”-kind of look and Derek raises his eyebrow.  
  
“Yes, you messed with my last one since you needed to get back on Matt. I want to make sure I get an A on this one.” It sounds so very final, and okay, Stiles might have fed Matt the wrong information last time, but he hadn’t known that the guy would trust him enough to actually use it without fact checking. It might not have been fair on Derek to get such a low grade too, but he coulnd’t have been very much involved in the project if he didn’t see anything wrong with all that Matt said.  
  
“Then how about you get on your knees and ask more nicely?” Stiles asks. Maybe it's a bit too far. But it is meant as a joke. He didn’t even look serious when he said it. But Derek looks like he’s surrendering when he lets out a breath, walks over to Stiles and fucking drops to his knees. Derek Hale is on his knees in front of Stiles Stilinski. _Fuuuuck_. There are hands on Stiles’ buckle and he doesn’t even reflect on the hand he moves to lay on top of Derek’s to still them.  
  
“Uhm. You don’t… have to do this, I’m gonna help you either way, you know.” He uses Derek’s own words. Derek looks up at him, brows slightly pushed together and Stiles hurries to say that he absolutely wouldn’t mind if Derek wanted to keep going. Derek proceeds. He does it slow, deliberate. Opens the buckle, loosen it, unzips. Stiles has to stand up for a few seconds as Derek pushes his jeans down and Stiles steps out of them, thinking that this is the most unflattering part of sex. He slops down on the bed again, but is urged by Derek’s hands to stand soon after, tugging at his underwear. He doesn’t give Stiles the chance to take them off properly, when the boxers are at his ankles, Derek is pressing his hands on Stiles’ thighs and he scrambles down. He strokes Stiles a few times to get him harder than the semi hard on he already has and then just goes for it. Sloppy with saliva, pressing gently with his lips and swirls his tongue. Derek doesn't really seem to know what he is doing, Stiles can feel teeth scraping a couple of times but Stiles also highly suspects this is the first time he's ever given anyone a blow job and this is Stiles’ first time receiving one so it's not really a big deal. It still feels better than anything he's ever done to himself and that includes the times he have dared trying to fingering himself. He is not holding back any of the sounds he's making because he really doesn't have to. They're alone and there is no one that could hear them. For every exasperated sigh or breathless gasp he makes, it seems to encourage Derek and he bobs his head faster and twists his tongue harder. Stiles grabs Derek without even realising it, one hand needy on his shoulder and the other grasping his hair and he moves his hips upwards, it feels so good, he wants _more_. Derek makes a choking sound and Stiles immediately lets go of him and starts apologising. Derek lets go of his cock for a moment, mutters that it's _fine_ and then starts sucking again. After Stiles is done apologising, he picks up his usual bedroom talk and tells Derek how good he feels around him. Derek makes a noise that vibrates the whole of Stiles and he shudders. Derek seems to like this response, since he starts humming low and slows down his pace. Stiles quirks, it feels so incredible he doesn't know what to do with himself. He can't believe that this is really happening, Derek is blowing him and they haven't even kissed. He tries, really tries to unthink the last thought. It doesn't work and now all he can think is that Derek has had Stiles’ dick in his mouth but not Stiles’ tongue. He pats Derek’s cheek.  
  
“Derek,” he says. Derek doesn't stop and Stiles wants him to stop immediately, right now. “Derek, Derek, Derek, stop stop stop…” He didn't even have to say stop more than once, because when Derek hears the first one, he does stop, pulls off and looks sheepishly at Stiles. He arches a brow.  
  
“What?” he asks, voice uncertain. Maybe hinting on scared.  
  
“I just…” Stiles says and he doesn't know how to continue. So he just says it.  
  
“We haven't kissed. You are literally sucking my dick and we haven't even kissed.” Derek sits back on his heels and looks down his own lap. Mhm, is his only response. Stiles tries to drag his underwear back on without making it into a big deal. It doesn't really work.  
  
“So do you want to?” he asks when there has been a way too long silence and Derek still hasn't looked at him again.  
  
“Want to what?”  
  
“Kiss me, dumbass!”  
  
“Call me that one more time and I'll **kick** _your_ dumb ass.” He says it low and threatening. Stiles doesn't find it in the least frightening at all.  
  
“Wow, I am so scared,” he says flatly. “Dude, you've had my junk in your mouth, nothing you say will ever scare me again.” Derek’s face gets a bit stony. Cold almost. He stands up and walks to the door in slow steps. When he's about to leave, he turns his head, without looking at Stiles on the bed.  
  
“No,” he says. “No, I don't want to kiss you.” Then he leaves Stiles in his underpants and still half hard cock without another word. It doesn't hurt Stiles. They hate each other. Stiles doesn't even like Derek. So much.

~~

They stop jerking each other off in school. Derek begins to be a real jerk instead. He was before too, but now he's targeting Stiles specifically and snarls and comments and jokes meanly. If Stiles wasn't so quick on his feet to make comebacks so that at least 40 percent of the times Derek was walking away with a cherry blush, he would say it was borderline on bullying. He manages to catch Derek alone in the hallway but when he tries to ask him about it, he is being slammed into a locker, held by his collar and told to fuck off. He cries in an abandoned class room, manages to push down a raging panic attack and skips AP Bio.

~~

He asks Scott if he wants to get drunk. Like really fucking drunk. Scott looks at him in disbelief.  
  
“You got invited to a party?” he asks, and first of all: ouch! But then Stiles remembers that Scott has never been invited to one either and it feels more okay.  
  
“I was thinking that maybe we could take the bottle of Jack I have hidden under my bed, go somewhere, like The Rock or something and get really plastered and die in misery.”  
  
“Stiles…” Scott says and he looks so sad and Stiles will tell him everything. Once he's drunk.

The Rock is a place in the Beacon Hills woods that they found when the were nine. It quite simply is a big fucking boulder and a couple other not as big stones in a small clearing that looks really out of place. It is their official meeting place in case of emergencies, like the zombie apocalypse, feelings or burning their last year's school work. The latter is, in fact, the most common thing they meet at the Rock to do (and they've never needed to meet there because of a zombie invasion which is probably good because the place would most probably be crawling with them). When Stiles can't take the pressure of school and homework he texts Scott: “The Rock. 10.30. Will be needing light.” And Scott will bring him a lighter, which he doesn't actually give to Stiles, just helps him light the papers that Stiles have chosen out and then puts it back in his jacket pocket. They watch the flames eat Stiles’ words and assignment and Scott will accidentally breathe in the smoke and cough for a few minutes while Stiles will breathe it more deliberately and feel tensions disappearing with every inhale. They use one of the smaller rocks as a fire place and Stiles usually is so sped up he doesn't want to think about safety so he is glad Scott always brings some water and makes sure there is no possible way the fire can catch in something it isn't supposed to. Because even if Stiles wouldn't mind a _seriously good burn_ , he doesn't really want to be the cause of a forest fire.

Scott wants to know who it is so he can bring the mother fucker _down_. They have shared about one-third of the bottle and Stiles has filled him in on most details of his and Derek’s fallout. Scott’s eyes look almost red when Stiles tells him that Derek threw him into a locker.  
  
“Dude, you have asthma. You couldn't even beat a puppy in a fight.”  
  
“Why would I ever fight a puppy?”  
  
“I'm jus sayin’ that if you can't take a puppy in a beat off, there is no way you can take Derek Ha-” He did not just say that. He did not just _say that_. But he did. He looks towards Scott while he chugs down a couple of big swigs of the booze. Scott at first looks like he wants to scream at Stiles, because really, sleeping with _Derek Hale_? But he doesn't. He just sits quietly for a while, nodding his head like he understands.  
  
“Derek’s been riding your ass a lot lately.” Stiles wants to say that he’s been trying to get _that_ specific picture out of his head the last couple of weeks and does not wish for his best friend to put it back there.  
  
“What?” he says instead.  
  
“I said that Derek has been behaving like a class A (A as in Almost as bad as Jackson) prick for the last couple of weeks.” So Stiles wasn't the only one who'd noticed the change in Derek’s approach.  
  
“I thought he was just pissed at you for not doing his Bio project.”  
  
“Well, I guess he's just mad at me because I kinda wanted to kiss him and he kinda didn't want to kiss me, so. That's that.”  
  
“Do you love him?” Scott asks abruptly.  
  
“No, I hate him,” Stiles answers automatically. Scott nods again and puts a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.  
  
“I know, buddy, I know.”

~~

“So, Scott told me that if I ever lay a finger on you again, he would personally fight me after he's fought a puppy, or something. I really didn't get that last part. And I think it was about you, he only said _him_ but he's your best friend so...” It's Derek, of course it is, but Stiles still need to twist around on the steps to see for himself. Hale usually doesn't talk that much. Like, not even in a full day. It is Friday and Stiles is on the bleachers, looking out over the lacrosse field, not really sure why he's there but he thought it was a good place to hang. He likes it here, it reminds him of good times. Derek is sitting a few steps above Stiles, a little to his right and he has his arms rested on his knees and hands clasped together. He looks a bit constipated, but then again Derek almost always looks like he haven't taken a shit for a week. He does look pretty angry though, when Stiles really looks. So he starts explaining himself.  
  
“I might have accidentally let it slip that I was… seeing... _you_ , this weekend. When I was really drunk and I'm really sorry, but Scott can keep his mouth shut, I promise. He won't tell anyone, I swear. Please don't beat him up, he's got the whole asthma thing going and-”  
  
“I'm not going to beat him up, Stiles, what the fuck?” It takes the air out of Stiles because Derek now looks heart broken. Stiles can't find the words to answer.  
  
“It's enough that I hate myself for loosing control with you, I don't need to beat an innocent kid who tries to look out for his friend too.” Derek refuses to meet Stiles’ eyes. And Stiles feels his inner organs mush together and he wants to puke.  
  
“You what?” he croaks.  
  
“I'm sorry, Stiles, really, I did not mean to do… that… with the locker and all,” Derek says. “I'm just scared you're gonna _tell_ people before I'm ready.”  
  
“I'm not gonna tell anyone, well, you know, other than Scott but he doesn't count, his my best friend. And you…” he trails off but takes a deep breath to steady himself.  
  
“... you know about my scars.”  
  
“Is that why you felt you needed to have something in return, something you could use against me?” Derek’s voice is full of hurt and Stiles rises to his feet and makes way up to Derek's step and falls down beside him. Derek makes it sound like Stiles forced and demanded Derek to suck him and it makes Stiles even more nauseous.  
  
“I didn't mean that I would use it as leverage or anything like that,” Stiles says.  
  
“Well, it sure as hell sounded like it.” Uncertain how to proceed, Stiles is quiet for a moment before deciding that talking, whether or not he'd made sense, was better than silence. So he said stuff.  
  
“No, I just meant that you… _showed_ yourself in such away that is so… this is just really hard to explain. You're gonna have a hard time scaring me, that is all. No ulterior motive. It's not like I'm going to out you or anything. I would never do something like that. All I meant was that I used to be scared of you and your scoldinga eyebrows and I'm not anymore. Haven't been for a long time now and not just because you- you know.” Stiles realises that Scott had been wrong about one thing. Stiles hadn't trusted Derek at all and Derek had probably trusted him even less. When he stares into Derek’s eyes he also acknowledged the fact that Scott had been right about that other thing. He did genuinely actually _like_ Derek Hale.

“Do you want to?” Derek asks and Stiles pants out a yes, because he doesn't care what Derek is asking for, he just wants to give it to him. He is surprised when Derek doesn't drag him into a small, concealed room somewhere, but instead pulls him into a hug.  
  
“I'm sorry,” Derek whispers, muffled by Stiles’ hoodie and Stiles hugs him back as hard as he can.  
  
“Thank you,” he murmurs back, “apology accepted.” He breathes in Derek through his neck and he smells like leather and green apples soap and something he can't place other than it smells like _Derek_. Derek, who lets Stiles go from the hug a couple of seconds later only to press inexperienced lips onto Stiles’. Stiles, who at first is staring wide-eyed at the other boy’s blurry face before relaxing and closing his eyes, is in no state to tell Derek that there might be people that can see them.

Stiles has kissed exactly two other people in his life. Lydia Martin once kissed him in a game of truth or dare (it was the best day of his life until she got together with Jackson and his crush kinda faded) and a girl called Malia once kissed him when they had bonded over shared experiences in the waiting room of their psychiatrists (it had been just a peck really and he'd only seen her a couple of times after that before she’d moved away). He had never kissed anyone of them with tongue and it hadn't been in the least intimate. This thing that he was doing with Derek was both. It had started out with just the pressing of lips and Stiles thought it was because the other boy wouldn't have dared otherwise. He thinks he’s right, because when Stiles puts a hand on Derek’s thigh and sighs into the kiss, the other boy becomes more eager. Derek presses his body closer and he opens his mouth ever so slightly on top of Stiles’ lips, so that Stiles can feel his hot breath. And then there is tongue. Exploring and a bit hesitant. Stiles leans into the kiss so much that Derek puts a hand on his arm and holds him back, firmly and then he opens his mouth wider and Stiles savours the taste of Derek when he sweeps his tongue inside. He feels feverish and grasps at Derek’s shirt and Derek tangles his fingers in his hair. Stiles wishes that they could just do this forever.

“ _Guys_.” They both flinch, let go of each other and Stiles wipes his sleeve over his mouth and sees Derek do the same before he turns his gaze down the stairs. Danny Mahealani stands at the bottom of the bleachers, just a couple of meters down, gaping at them. He’s got a duffel slung over his shoulder, his lacrosse stick in his hand and he’s dressed in gym clothes. Stiles’ mind is racing so fast it stops. It doesn’t make any sense but Stiles’ mind doesn’t very often do so. He doesn’t know what to say either, so he just leers at Derek again.  
  
“I… I d-” Derek starts but Danny waves a hand at him and is already walking away as he says:  
  
“Not my place to ask, dude.” Derek stares after him, even when he isn’t even visible for them anymore and Stiles coughs and laughs nervously. Derek looks like he wants to disappear through the ground and also like he is going to put his lunch over Stiles’ shoes.  
  
“You okay?” he asks and Derek nods absently. He looks exactly like Stiles feels when he’s about to have a panic attack.  
  
“It’s only Danny,” Stiles says shrugging, “he won’t tell.”  
  
“I'm just surprised,” Derek says and giggles. No, really, _giggles_. Stiles cocks a brow and Derek shrugs.  
  
“I don't think I mind him knowing,” is all he says and it makes Stiles’ stomach warm.

~~

They’re in Stiles’ room. It’s messy, clothes everywhere and books and papers, but he doesn’t care because Derek is kissing him against the wall. That is also messy. A lot of saliva, greedy noises and Stiles already feel like he could come. Fortunately, he doesn't. This is the first time they actually take their time, kissing, nuzzling, sucking purple marks over each other and _biting_. Stiles especially enjoys that part, when Derek drags his teeth over his neck or nibs at his lower lip or almost crushes his earlobe, it makes him cry out small, hungry noises. He finds out that even though Derek likes to be rough against Stiles, Derek likes it best when Stiles is gentle in return. He likes being petted over the head, fingers dragging slowly though his hair or caressed with light fingers over his face. He likes it when Stiles purrs acknowledgements and encouraging words. He _loves it_ when he can hear Stiles’ breath hitch in his ear. They make it to the bed at the same time as they loose their shirts. Derek fumbles with Stiles’ and stops abruptly when it's over Stiles’ head and he has his arms up in the air.  
  
“A little help here?” he asks but Derek neither answer nor help. Instead, he kisses over the bare parts of Stiles’ upper body, runs his tongue over his scars and it makes Stiles freeze for a minute. Derek doesn't over do it, just makes Stiles know through it all that he doesn't mind and even might like them. Stiles decides to pull his shirt off the rest of the way himself and then flings himself upon Derek, kisses till they’re breathless.

“Bedside table,” Stiles moans when Derek is brave enough to circle his finger behind Stiles’ balls. Derek quickly retrieves a packet of lube and they both laugh their asses off when none of them can seem to get it open. Their fingers are either too shaky or too sweaty. They can't decide which. This is good, Stiles thinks, that they’re laughing. It makes them relax, take this a little bit less serious - not that it's not serious at all because Stiles really thinks it is - but there has been a tension he hadn't been able to shake till now. Now, Derek was pressing his face into the nape of Stiles’ neck, holding up the packet again for Stiles to grab. He does and actually manages to get the thing open with an “Aha! Oh...” as a triumphant sound and then the lube starts pouring over his fingers and that was not really the place he'd planned for it to go. Derek slicks up his own fingers though, barley looking up from where he still lays against Stiles’ throat and Stiles swallows. The look Derek shoots him is too hot (hot damn). It is a question and Stiles gives him a quick nod. Derek blushes but he is moving his hand. He soon pushes one finger in, murmuring soothing things, placing tender kisses all over Stiles’ face and takes it agonisingly slow. Stiles has done this to himself a couple of times but he still tenses a lot, despite all of Derek’s codling. It's not until Derek murmurs “fuck, I want you so bad” that he relaxes completely and Stiles isn't even sure if Derek had meant for him to hear it but he whispers back that Derek is allowed to have sex with him all night if he wants to.

Stiles comes when Derek fucks him with two fingers and a hand around his cock. He has to tell Derek that he can’t get fucked for real today, like he wanted, because just the fingers was a lot more than he’d ever taken before and he wanted it to be more relaxed their first time like that. Derek doesn’t seem to mind, his expression wide and open, like he can’t really believe Stiles had just come by his handling. He jacks Derek, hard and fast, kisses him harder and Derek is soon pouring jizz all over Stiles’ stomach in several bursts. Stiles recognises Derek’s expression then, catching himself with it on his face without having to see it in a mirror. He thinks he will never get used to _Derek_ coming from _his_ touch.

“Why were you at the bleachers today?” Stiles asks when they lay sprawled out and in a daze on his bed. He’s comparing his own hand with one of Derek’s and man, that guy has some seriously large hands. He goggles up at Derek’s face when he answers.  
  
“I come there to… I dunno, _think_ , sometimes.” Derek looks slightly embarrassed but Stiles nods and smoothes the skin on Derek’s palm with his fingertips. He tells Derek with a small huff that he himself usually goes into the woods.  
  
“Sometimes with Scott and if he’s with me I’ll burn some stuff. To get things out of my system, you know.” Derek freezes in Stiles light grip and he squints at Stiles.  
  
“You light fires in the woods?” he asks, discomfort to the thought clearly visible.  
  
“Yeah, at times, you never done that?” Derek shakes his head.  
  
“I don’t, ehm, like fire,” he confesses. Stiles laughs a little.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“That’s none of your business, Stilinski.” And it’s such a normal thing for him to say, but Derek is laying in Stiles’ bed, butt naked and they just fucking slept together.  
  
“Hey!” Stiles squeaks, but he laughs all the same. Because it’s nice that Derek still has that - no pun intended - _spark_ towards Stiles that he usually have. He tells Derek he really doesn’t have to tell him if he doesn’t want to. It’s cool. So Derek stays quiet for a long time and Stiles doesn’t really mind because he has Derek’s hands to occupy himself with, scratching and thumbing and generally touch with his own fingers. Stiles wants to get to know every inch of Derek’s body as intimate at he’s gonna know his fingers. He starts nibbling at one of the other boy’s index fingers and he darts the tip of his tongue out to lick it too. It tastes a bit salty from cum but Stiles doesn’t mind, he just circles the finger in his mouth, sucks and bites. Derek beside him starts to shift, actually moans when Stiles clenches his teeth around the finger and bites as he drags it out of his mouth. It wasn’t meant to be anything sexual, but now Derek’s sounds have made it into just that. He takes a better hold of Derek’s hand and nudges his finger deeper down his mouth. Tugs it down as far as he can and surprises himself when Derek’s knuckles hit his teeth. Derek is the one who chokes. And they’re off again.

“Can I try and suck you?” Stiles pants and Derek stops mid-jerk to put his hands on Stiles’ cheeks and make him look him square in the face. Stiles is standing on all fours, three really since his right hand is on the other boy’s dick, on top of Derek and their faces are so close that Stiles can see every eyelash on Derek’s eyelids.  
  
“Are you kidding me, Stilinski?” he says exaggerated, pronouncing every syllable like Stiles is the most stupid person he’s ever met. Hands shift from Stiles’ face to his shoulders, prodding him down the length of Derek’s body and Stiles just rolls with the flow. He crawls down and takes a seat on his knees over Derek's midsection. He is still moving his hand over Derek’s dick, but has slowed the motion to be able to focus better on what he’s doing with his mouth. He begins to kiss the insides of Derek’s thighs, starting by his kneecaps and then moves further and further up and Derek can’t seem to hold his gasps in when his nose is nuzzled against the crook of Derek’s hip and he licks wherever he can reach. He doesn’t take much time to get acquainted with Derek’s thighs, he grabs his waist with his loose hand and then he’s brushing his lips over the head of Derek’s cock. A squeak from Derek’s throat is his reward and it makes him want to swallow all of Derek at once. Takes it in a bit at a time instead, teasingly slow and shit, he didn’t know that his gag reflex was almost non-existent. He can bob his head down Derek’s cock, so low he nearly grazes the skin around the base of it with his wet lips and it doesn’t make him choke. He finds it very hard not to let his teeth slip over Derek but at least he thinks he manages pretty good since Derek is nowhere near complaining. He sucks and licks and does everything he can think of, hours of porn going through his brain as he’s putting a lot of pressure, very little, spins his tongue, twists his head a little to reach another angle and Derek gets so close to climax, Stiles _knows_ the sounds by now. He wants Derek like this for as long as he can. He slides his mouth off of Derek for a brief second, to which Derek thrusts the air, wanting the pressure back.  
  
“Don’t come yet,” Stiles discourages, and glides his mouth back on Derek. When Derek starts talking, it’s probably because he needs something else to focus on but it boggles Stiles, he’s never heard Derek rambling like that before.  
  
“My house burned down, _god, Stiles_ , please, when I was- I was little.” The interruptions in Derek’s speech is made by Stiles’ tongue and Stiles can’t really get enough of Derek’s voice. “It happened, _oh fuck..._ like eight years, _Stiles, Stiles, **Stiles!**_ ”  
  
“Not yet, not yet,” Stiles urges and now it’s only because he wants to see how long he can keep Derek on the brink of coming without him actually doing it. He just jerks him now, staring at Derek’s lips as he continues talking.  
  
“Eight, _fuck_ , eight years ago but I, _aahh, mhmh_ still don’t like fire. _Shit, Stiles, I can’t_.” His last words are drawn out and his whole body is shaking beneath Stiles fingers. It’s so hot that Stiles have to swallow, hard, before he can get out a hoarse “why don’t you come for me then”. Derek does. Violently. And Stiles tells him how fucking good he is, how he can’t get enough of Derek and how he loves it when Derek comes on him. The encouragements make Derek whimper.

“You want me to do _what_?” Derek wheezes between his teeth. Stiles laughs, as quiet as he can and puts his hands on Derek’s shoulders.  
  
“You're an athletic guy, it'll be fine!”  
  
“I can't just jump out a window because you don't want your dad to find our you had a boy in your room without him knowing.” He makes a face. Rolls his eyes. Try to look as pleading as possible.  
  
“Though luck, Stilinski,” Derek says and marches to his bedroom door.

“Sheriff,” Derek says with a grin that is a little too big for Stiles’ liking when they tumble down the stairs and when his dad only greets the boy with “Hale”, he _knows_ that Derek has had more than a few run inns with the local force. He hides his face in the palms of his hands. Following Derek to the hallway, Stiles tries not to look at his dad, but he can see from the corner of his eye that his dad’s neck is longer than ever. It's awkward as fuck when they try and figure out what they should do as a good bye. Stiles would like to kiss Derek one more time, but his dad is right there and no way José, he doesn’t need to add to this already humiliating situation. So he just leans in and hugs Derek with one arm, a quick and tight hug and Derek looks a little flustered when they part. He stares down at his shoes but smiles when he says “see you tomorrow” and leaves. The sheriff gives him the “what is going on Stiles?”-look and Stiles flings out his arms out in a “what?”-gesture. To his utter surprise his dad just shakes his head and returns to whatever he's doing on the kitchen table.

~~

Stiles thinks him and his dad are in quite a good place. They fight sometimes and they don't talk enough, but they can also laugh together and sometimes Stiles will cuddle up to him on the couch during the news and his dad will just hold him for an hour. His father is over worked and Stiles had been a messy kid so he did really think they had managed to get to a place of peace they could both live with. It doesn’t change when Derek comes into Stiles’ life, but he draws the line when his dad tries to talk about the birds and the bees. He throws his hands over his ears and yells that he have been googling this shit since he was like twelve and his dad just mutters a quiet “thank god” and then proceeds to tell him that he’s old enough to make his own decisions. Stiles still has to scream straight out when there is a box of condoms in his room that he _definitely hadn’t bought_. Sure, he is glad his dad isn’t trying to make him not do anything he will be doing anyway, but he doesn't have to be so freaking awkward about it. He isn’t sure whatever he has going on with Derek, but it feels good.

~~

It takes them a few weeks. (Three weeks and four days, but Stiles isn’t counting.) It takes that long for Derek to come out, bi, but usually just says he’s dating Stiles and keep it at that, he’s not afraid to hold Stiles’ hand in school so Stiles doesn't really mind. It takes that long before they both are comfortable enough for Derek to fuck him. But when he does, it’s in Derek’s bed, both his parents are downstairs and they can’t even make themselves care. They do try and keep a bit quiet at least and pours loud music out of Derek’s speakers to hide the noises that inevitably slips out. When some of Derek’s younger siblings are knocking at his door, wanting him to play games with them, he howls at them and they leave without opening the door. Stiles is looking back over his shoulder, says “close call” and they laugh when their eyes meet. Then Derek starts moving again, fucks him hard, into the mattress till Stiles is whimpering and begs to be allowed to come.

“If I didn’t have to like eat and sleep and go to school, I would just let you fuck me all the time. You’re so fucking good.” The sheets around them are soiled with cum and sweat and they don’t even mind. They’re used to it by now, used to lay in the afterglow of it all, feeling sticky and gross but not wanting to move to clean up. Derek clings to Stiles, usually do now when he knows that it’s totally fine with Stiles and Stiles strokes his hair and puts his lips to Derek’s temple for a quick kiss.  
  
“You have nothing to compare to,” Derek says and Stiles rolls his eyes. He doesn’t care, he could have fucked a hundred people and he would still have let Derek fuck him all day long.  
  
“You should tell me shit like that more often though,” Derek says softly.  
  
“Just because you have an encouragement kink,” Stiles snorts and Derek’s face turns a bright shade of pink he can't hide.  
  
“Shut up, Stilinski,” Derek laughs and Stiles doesn't even have the time to say “make me” before Derek kisses him again to silence him.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a podfic in the near future.
> 
> Like my stuff? [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/mee4ever)


End file.
